1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer with variable displacement of the printing head according to the species thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In printers, for example serial thermal printers, the carriage supporting the thermal head is generally displaced by a stepping motor because of simplicity in the drive circuit and ease of control in causing reciprocating motion. However, because of the constant rotating angle of the stepping motor, the displacing pitch of the carriage remains always constant and cannot be modified in the serial printing direction when the thermal head is changed for modifying the typefont, for example changing the print size from 12 points to 9 points, so that the characters cannot be printed in the proper manner.